


［授权翻译］二次机会

by Ovlet



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovlet/pseuds/Ovlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>命中注定如此结束。</p>
            </blockquote>





	［授权翻译］二次机会

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One More Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443579) by [dracoqueen22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22). 



> 原作者：Dracoqueen22：重看TFP之后我陷入了创作焦躁题材的心情里，于是这篇文诞生了。这同时也是受到了《普神圣约》的启发。不过即使你没有看过它，也不会对你的阅读造成什么影响。我也从VAST的歌曲《One More Day》中获得了灵感。  
> 译者：我对于翻译还不是很熟悉，但我非常想把中文版本分享给大家，让大家知道Dracoqueen22是位多棒的作者。文中有些地方为了语言的流畅采取了意译，可能与原作有些出入，还请多多包涵。

       他一次又一次回到井边。

他现在一半期待着擎天柱从里面出现。他期待着领袖从深渊里爬上来，脸上带着微笑，电磁力场里满是欢迎。

普神毕竟是仁慈的，他会这么说，然后他会将救护车拥入双臂，承诺这一次留下来，不再做那些愚蠢的牺牲。

甚至更棒。

他会作为奥利安·派克斯出现，一个崭新的火种。他会拥有第二次机会，而救护车会心甘情愿成为他的导师和伙伴。只要看见他活着就好。只要看见他的脸就好。

他们不用加入其他人。他们可以去别的地方，远离作为领袖的压力和一个星球的期望。

这是个空虚的梦，但救护车一次又一次梦到它。

他会付出任何代价。他想要再见一次奥利安，想要听到擎天柱的声音。

这悲痛没有解药。

他每天都会回来，芯里清楚这样不好却又继续固执下去。他一英寸一英寸地靠近火种源之井的边缘，凝视着深渊点亮无限。

“命中注定如此结束。”

这个声音不在意料之中。救护车急速转身，火种因为警惕疯狂跳动，但他认出了那架机体。

钛师傅全知的光学镜看向他。他表情平静，双手背在背后，语气像是在暗示救护车的悲伤毫无道理。

       “这是循环，救护车，”他说，“火种源之井给予，也取回。这是世间的法则。”

救护车开始摇头。“我知道他曾经是谁，”他说道，装甲紧紧贴住躯体，回应着他逐渐升起的不悦。“我很清楚你利用他的火种在玩什么游戏。他一直都是你们中最好的。”

“是的，他曾经是。”

       “那你就能解决这个。”

钛师傅退缩了一下，几乎无法察觉，但他毕竟退缩了。他摇了摇头盔。“不，我不能。即使可以，我也不会这么做。这选择一直都属于他。”

在别无选择的情况下？这可不算什么选择。

救护车讥笑着，几乎是跺着脚靠近了古老的机体。“我认为你是个骗子、懦夫，”他咆哮道。“擎天柱一直都背着你们的重担，你们所有人的，而你只是让他这么做！”

钛师傅俯视着救护车的光学镜里充满了怜悯。“你无法理解。”

“别对我摆出一副屈尊俯就的样子！”救护车的双手猛地劈开空气。“你只是坐在那里，观察着、记录着，但你从来不做出行动。你才是不明白的那个人。”救护车的通风扇开始不受控制地轰轰作响。“爬回你的洞里去，钛师傅。领袖的时代结束了！”

这是擎天柱遗产中的一部分，而救护车完全支持它：不再有领袖，不再只有一个孤独的赛博坦人承受所有的重担和牺牲。结束了！

钛师傅再一次摇了摇头盔，光学镜呈现出黯淡的深蓝色。“我亲爱的医官，他无论如何也不可能成为你的。”

狂怒直击火种，不像救护车体会过的任何感情。它是冰冷的，比地球的两极更加冰冷。

钛师傅重复道：“命中注定如此结束。”

救护车挪动下颚，却找不到一个礼貌的词。“炉渣，”他嘶嘶咆哮着变形，把火种源之井和钛师傅丢在身后。

他再也无法在那里寻求安慰了。

0o0o0

几十年后这被定为一起事故。一段松掉的带子。一个断裂的螺丝。一条被疑忘的关键安全准则。他在错误的时间出现在错误的地点。这架老机体只是没法像以前那样迅速。他的反应因为缺乏战争的磨砺变得迟钝。

之后，一个观察者甚至会说，医官都没有着力的心思。没人确定，而那些敢问的人，也不能问了。

因为当那些材料被移开，废墟被清理的时候，救护车毫无疑问已经无法康复了。他的火种舱整个裂开，电脉冲微弱到无法察觉，身下新铺的路被能量液染成了蓝色。

他被人以最快的速度送到了最近的医疗中心，由他的继任者稳住气体交换，准备了一间手术室。

在一座遥远的塔里，最后一位领袖观察着、记录着，他臭名昭著的刺以无法处理的速度运动着。

0o0o0

他既不是躯体也不是火种。他没有诊断程序。他既不被黑暗包围也不被光明环绕，那既不温暖也不寒冷。

他只是存在。

救护车曾经连支架里都塞满了疲倦，已不存在的通风扇现在却流淌着解脱。

在寂静和嘈杂中，他抛弃了足行走着。他路过熟悉的面孔和遥远的记忆。有那么一瞬间，他被喋喋不休说着一长串激动人心的术语的感知器分散了注意力。救护车到现在也没有明白那些术语。

他不知道自己和感知器在一起呆了多长时间。时间在这个虚幻的空间里并不存在。

有什么东西拉走了他，那是一道没有声音的呼唤，于是救护车毫不犹豫地向着那个方向走了过去。

然后他觉得自己几乎要哭出声来，因为他就在那里，擎天柱和奥利安一起，带着欢悦的平静。他身处中心，所有星星都围绕这恒星旋转。救护车陷进了擎天柱-奥利安的一切，感到他终于找到了回家的路。

“怎么这么久?”擎天柱问道。

救护车又哭又笑，因为他还能期望从擎天柱那里听到什么呢？“都是你的错，”他说，“抛下我就这样离开了。我可不能丢下其他人。没有我，那些孩子们该怎么办？”

他没说擎天柱不在的日子是何种煎熬。不过也没有说出来的必要，因为擎天柱已经知道了。

       “有什么正在萌芽，”擎天柱说道。他的手幽灵般地闪烁了一下，放在了救护车的装甲上。或许是一段回忆。“我可能会回来。”

       “然后丢下我？”

奥利安冲他笑了笑，悲伤和喜悦一同迸发。“你不会留下，”他说。

于是救护车上线了，传感器里满是枯燥的白色天花板、运作中的仪器遥远的断唱，和躯体里的疼痛暗示着手术室里度过的漫长时光。他刷了下光学镜，运行了诊断系统，然后得出了一个冷静的结论。

他还活着。

显然他把自己的继任者训练得有些太好了。

0o0o0

他们让他慢慢来。他没法不绊倒在一个员工或是朋友身上，孤寂也不再是一种选择。这令人沮丧，不管救护车多么理解他们的理由。

这不是自杀倾向，他告诉他们。但阿尔茜看向了隔板，大黄蜂摇了摇头盔，没有人相信他。

击倒将一声嘲笑掩埋在手腕里，咕哝着什么“彼此彼此”；烟幕只是举起双手走开了。

通天晓竭尽全力告诉救护车他是重要的，是 _被需要的_ ，这些举动对他们来说都太不公平了。他的语气中徘徊着的悲痛将他们全都联系起来，提醒他们都失去了自己的一部分；救护车并不是唯一悲伤的那个。

千斤顶很显然是唯一没有任务的，因为他常常跟着救护车到处跑，用能量液和尖刻烦他，让自己看起来像个讨厌鬼。

这几乎足够了，救护车想道，躲在一个供给橱柜里享受着片刻宁静。这几乎足以帮他忘记那场梦。

几乎。

0o0o0

走道里响起一了阵骚乱。救护车咒骂着起身，带着巨狰狞才有的暴怒踏出办公室。他已经跟他们反复强调过不要再走道里赛车，他不会再包扎另一辆撞出凹坑的小跑车了。

千万别再是烟幕！

他冲出了门，准备张嘴严惩那个倒霉蛋，但那里没有什么小跑车，只有一群赛博坦人激动地交流着。

       “发生什么事了？”他寻求回答，抓过离他最近的家伙；碰巧是击倒——他大概就是今晚被指派来照顾他的保姆了。

击倒挥开救护车的手，冲着不存在的刮痕皱起了眉头。“是火种源之井，”他说着凑近了自己的胳膊。“它又开始工作了。”

救护车的火种抽搐着向他丢去希望，不管他怎样努力尝试压下它。“你是说……？”

       “新的机体诞生了。一分钟前开始的，”击倒旁边的家伙说道，激动地上下蹦跳。

       “这是个好兆头，”击倒说，似乎终于对他没有受到牵连的涂装感到满意。“赛博坦正在恢复。或许普神终于原谅我们了。”

救护车后退了一步，然后是第二步。他的火种疯狂地跳着，他的通风扇激动地飘扬着。他不知道该作何感想，不知道应该害怕还是期盼，但那并没能阻止他转过脚跟猛地切换到变形形态。他将油门踩到底，猛冲过大堂，引起为他慌忙让路的机体们的阵阵惊呼。

他花了一个小时用最快速度冲向火种源之井。离得越近，他的火种越是旋转着拉扯他。有种感觉在他体内蜷缩着，和那场梦如此地相近。他想要相信它，却又清楚地记得失望的感觉。

他到达的时候那里已经塞满了机体组成的人群，男性和女性，旧的和新的。这一次火种源之井没有它在过去几百万年里造出的那样多，但新机体的诞生毕竟是件值得庆祝的事情。

救护车推开人群，寻找着一张熟悉的面甲或是一片熟悉的电磁力场。他的扫描仪已经在超负荷运转了。他触碰着每一个他能碰到的机体，期望着能够找到什么的火花。

他到了井边。机体还在诞生，但他们中没有一个是擎天柱或者奥利安·派克斯。没有一个是熟悉的躯体。现在浪潮已经变为了液滴。或许这本不该是一个持续的过程，而是阶段性的。救护车的一部分将这观察结果放到一边，那是过会儿会引来科学家的东西。

那是很久之后了。

因为他还在搜索着，还在寻找着，却无法看到他想见到的那架机体。火种源之井应该生产新的机体，而不是给予死者新的生命。但他是擎天柱，他是 _第十三天元_ 。

他不被普通机体的规则束缚。

_“命中注定如此结束。”_

救护车摇了摇头盔，双手紧握成拳。他的引擎咆哮起来。不。钛师傅不可能是对的。

“那不只是场梦。”

       “那当然不是，”救护车反驳道，“我不是个衰老的老家伙，那是……”

他说到一半便停下了，光学镜旋转着张大，处理器追上了他的愤怒。救护车转过身，火种激烈地在胸甲下捶打着。他贪婪地收集、吸取着身后离他紧紧一步之遥的机体的信息：高大瘦长，合金底座，但没有人会认错他光镜里的微笑。他有着红蓝色的高光，但没有那么遥不可及，不会让人立刻称呼他擎天柱。

但是救护车知道这一定是他。他一直都会知道。

       “奥——”

一只手指伴随着微笑按在了他的嘴唇上。“叫我小滚珠吧，”他说，光学镜里闪过一道光芒。“现在我们还是将我的真实身份保留在我们之间，好吗?”

救护车哽咽着抑制住一声抽泣。“当然。”他抬起双手想要拥抱，却犹豫了。“你……真的在这里？”

于是奥利安-小滚珠-在救护车反应过来之前抓住了他的手，将救护车拥入双臂。“是的。”

       “你会留下来吗？”

       “我会尽力。”

这是奥利安能给出的最好的承诺了。救护车将他的头盔靠向高大机体的胸膛，感受着、聆听着他最宝贵的朋友和伙伴熟悉的火种跳动，他最珍爱的人。

       “欢迎回来。”他说。

奥利安在他周围低沉地回应着，手臂微微收紧。“回家真好。”他说。

是的，救护车想道，当然了。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/3443579


End file.
